


Danny Williams

by Cold



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold





	Danny Williams

Danny Williams是個外地人，在夏威夷穿著西裝繫著領帶。  
  
Danny Williams是個好警察，儘管處處受到阻撓，還是努力的找出John McGarrett一案的線索。  
  
Danny Williams是個好搭檔，即使和Steve McGarrett少校風格不同，仍舊稱職且信任自己有時不顧一切的拍檔。因此孤狼般的Steve McGarrett也信任他，或者更多。  
  
Danny Williams是個好爸爸，女兒Grace是他的一切，他在夏威夷的原因，也是令他想要感謝上帝的原因。  
  
Danny Williams是個好兄弟，相信自己死去的夥伴，相信他。儘管從沒說出口。  
  
Danny Williams是個差勁的說笑話者，那些不合適宜的關於頭的笑話，雖然是讓自己翻了白眼，但心裡卻不可抑制的笑了起來。  
  
Danny Williams是個好的調情者，因為他曾站在牆後聽著他跟自己的boss用電話調情。  
  
Danny Williams是個彆扭暴躁的人，天天聽著他對他的搭檔碎碎念，很大聲但是聽不膩，他的搭擋也知道。  
  
Danny Williams是個敏感的人，他知道他曾想盡法子讓Kono趕上畢業典禮，或是讓自己在面對不堪的家庭問題時好過。  
  
Danny Williams是個遲鈍的人，因為他從沒注意到搭擋對自己的分外關愛跟耐心，也沒有注意到那些好吃點心的由來。  
  
Danny Williams是個甜食愛好者，現在嘴裡充滿著椰子泡芙。  
  
Danny Williams是個可愛的人，因為他正吃完了椰子泡芙在意猶未竟的舔著自己的手指。Chin在心裡無聲地讚嘆著。  
  
「Chin Ho Kelly?」  
  
「呦」  
  
「這無疑是我這輩子吃過的最好吃的東西」Danny驚奇的說著。  
  
Chin看著對於自己排隊排了30分鐘所買回來椰子泡芙大加讚揚的Danny，他笑了笑介紹起了它的來歷。  
  
聽著Danny說著自己可以什麼都不要就只吃這個時，Chin想著也許改天應該再找找其他的店，如果能因此再看到Danny這麼興奮的臉的話。  
  
在走去總部的路上，他們的對話從泡芙變到了手機。事實上，Chin並不怎麼在意他們到底在講什麼。  
  
他只知道Danny那剛剛沾著奶油現在沾著唾液的手友善的搭在自己的肩上。  
  
  
而他覺得，這樣就夠了。  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
